Charles
Personality On the surface, Charles is calm and collected. Drowsy eyes and an inclination to partake in various drugs add to the image. But under that façade, he is barely holding onto a sense of identity. Not that he needs an idea who he -should- be, but that goal is frequently hard to hang onto when his bestial nature pushes to the forefront. Charles does not fear what he is, he was born one; he just has little experience of a sound and healthy social interaction without strings attached. Literal or figurative. Since he Changed, all things came with a price and his 'family' were forceful salespeople. Charles suffers from PTSD from the violation done to him. Now that he is away from the cult, child abusers often face very messy ends if found out. The greater problem is his learned helplessness coupled with a healthy dose of self-esteem issues and masochism. It is not rare for the wolf to search for someone to obey. His tainted blood has been put to use in rituals many times, and for those he deems worthy, he gives it to them willingly. He gives other things freely, as well. Charles would gladly say he is pansexual, but the truth is that any understanding of orientation is long-lost to him. He wishes he knew why humans and other weres are such prudes at times. Other days he sees how far he has to still go. Now and then, he indulges in teaching some sexually repressed Cino members what worldly pleasures are. Because of all of this, Charles is insanely dedicated to becoming a cultured scholar. Charles typically spends all the time he can in libraries and more obscure bookstores. Yet, at times the books he borrows do not come back. Or, if they are returned, are missing pages. Charles remembers the price paid for knowledge and he does not want anyone else to suffer like he did. In other respects, despite his ignorance, he has a certain appeal to him. He is polite and smart, and he speaks very nicely. A remnant of his days as a cultist, one might say. Background WARNING: Material in this background is rather dark. In the British Isles, there have always been legends of Black Dogs. Whether they be messengers, guardians, or doom bringers, each village still has their own take on the creature. While actual Black Dogs exist, two werewolf clans also once held the moniker. In an unusual collaboration, Versipellis and the Lycaon agreed to form a dual clan cult based on the creature. The Versi would promote the messenger and protector angle and the Lycaon would be the doomsayers and slayers. It worked, both clans gaining the advantage of the myths. A group from the Lycaon side moved into the deep wilderness of Scotland to propagate the myth there. In the beginning, affairs went great. But as the pool of werewolves had grown smaller, over time the group's theology evolved. It was harmless at first, simply minor changes to their rituals. But once one member contacted an ancient demon, things deteriorated fast from there. The demon, known as Marchosias, was a creature that wished more than anything to return to its former life as an angel. It thought through the ritualistic werewolves, it might gain it a chance to go back. Pity that Hell had long since warped its view of right and wrong, and the wolves it pursued as partners were already inhuman. With demon blood in the veins of some of their offspring, the Cult sought new members to convert. They also inbred among themselves to keep the demon blood strong. This blend of kidnapping and inbreeding led to an unusual jumble of genetics, boosted by the demon blood. Charles was birthed in fur, by that time it was not that unusual for the Cult's cubs. He and his mother lived near the borders of the cult's territory with other youngsters of the cult. Only those that changed and demonstrated their devotion could live in the central circle of the territory. Given Charles was born with only red eyes as a brand of his ancestry, he was not given much attention from the Elders. There existed other children born with fur that manifested more promising features among the Cult. Charles Changed when he was physically 12. His change came with a lot of doubt because suddenly his mother acted anxious towards him and often tried to avoid him entirely. The Elders, at least the ones that visited the outskirts few times a month, sounded eager to invite him to the inner circle. Later, he would find out it was because of his long ears and wolf-like teeth. Signs of favor from King Lycaon. Regardless, Charles and his fellow recent changers were dragged further into the territory. After a bit of traveling, they arrived in a chamber where a large crowd of weres already waited. The whelps were forced to drink a draught, and their world plunged into an unstable and blood filled chaos. The cubs were pitted against one another; the losers of these fights were raped by the Elders to see how much they could take until they broke and as a way to establish the dominion of the Elders over them. Those who passed away from their injuries or tried to flee were used to kindle the ritual. Charles was one of the 'lucky' ones to live through the horrid ritual. He was accepted as a member of the Lycaon. For most of his young adulthood, life changed little for him from that night. Everything he got, he got through offering some kind of tokens. Whether favors or giving his blood or flesh for older wolves to use. When the Cult hunted for food or sacrifices, Charles tried to mimic the 'lessons' he was taught. But aside from killing and eating humans, he was not able to bring himself to hurt others. He instead focused on letting the humans hurt him before killing them. His life took a slightly better turn when he joined a pack of other young cultists to visit various places in nearby human areas. They mostly used drugs and hunted straggler teens, but Charles often found himself at libraries as well. As the human world focused less on control than the Cult, he spent most of his time reading and studying. This freedom from abuse gave Charles the courage to try the tricks he had been taught as a cub. With his charm, Charles got a reputation of screwing anyone anywhere. Once BDSM culture came to Scotland, the wolf was overjoyed. Life in the Cult carried on as usual; Charles had more power now, but simply as a blessed example of a 'true' Lycaon. His fur had faded from its pitch black shade to a dark gray, teeth and claws dirty from the Cult's poor hygiene. He seemed utterly stuck. One day, when Charles arrived in the territory, he saw an awful mess of werewolf bodies lining the borders, and strange wolves there. Charles took on his were form easily, but fighting against multiple other weres is never easy. Luckily, they ceased their attack once he stopped struggling, asking for his name. He told them reluctantly, not wanting to die. The strangers asked him if he wanted to continue killing and kidnapping humans for rituals for the Cult's demon. Charles, after thinking about it a bit, said no. The stranger wolves chased him off and told him never to return. The Cult of the Black Dog was dead. Charles ran, meeting a pack of Versi who were curious about his wounds and his looks. Tired of it all, Charles spilled his guts on them. It was a long ramble of suffering and shame. He waited for the pack alpha to dominate him, but that did not happen. Instead, they offered him support and tried to make him heal. Charles fled from them too, after a while. Heading off as far from his former home as he could. Chambury seemed perfect. Random Facts * - Both his ears are torn, from inner cult fighting mostly. Charles also has quite a few scars from his childhood. * -Ironically for a cannibal and a wolf, Charles loves cooking and eating vegetable based foods. * - Racial background can be considered heavily mixed, though mostly Asian and Middle-Eastern. * - He has a variety of tattoos, most notable are long sleeves of barbed wire done in bright blue ink. * - While Charles likes tattoos, he isn't as crazy about piercings. They need upkeep and shifting with them is harder. Getting pierced, though, is fun. * -Is a submissive masochist, utterly and totally. Loves pain and is known for taking on some very rough punishment. This has made him pretty unpopular as a sub in more moderate circles. * - Thinks 30s outfits are cool, beyond reason. * - Is a good singer, and often showcases this talent. * - Is not averse to painting his skin and fur. * - Much to Cino's annoyance, used to pose as a priest when he was still with the Cult. * - Apparently incapable of shutting up, or not making a sarcastic comment. Abilities Human:None Were: At-Will Shifting (3), Regeneration (3) Clan(Lycaon) Abilities: Torture Power (1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Spells: Spellcraft (1), Meat Puppet Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal- Wolf...thing. Eye color: Red Height: 3ft from the shoulder. Build: Kind of fat for a wolf, though mostly muscle. Fur/scale color/pattern: Dark gray fading to white. Abilities: None Misc.: Is a sort of 'escape' form for Charles. When he wants to be smaller and not seen. Character Use Charles can be used for most things, be it ritual scenes or a random Lycaon in a scene. He does not attack innocents, or hassle other werewolves if he figures them out. He also enjoys pain and dominance, something to keep in mind if you wound him. Character Relationships Abel - He is one heck of a housepet, acts like a human and thinks like one too. But, we fuck, I teach him and hope he one day gets it. Still, there is hope. I call him Gardener, because he loves to grow issues. Cain Hargreaves - He is the Abel, to be honest. Polite, smart, well mannered and knows what he is. Now that he is free, may he reign long. Cecil Lloyd - He is a puppy thinking he is much older than he is. Like Abel, he still has to get used to being a wolf. Freaking deadly, though. Lia Hargreaves - For a dead lady, she sure is active. Lesharo (Hargreaves) - A reminder why we need to stop focusing on breeding and more on general health of our species. Also, died like he deserved. RP Logs